


A Lovely Day for Cake

by theprinceofbrokenhearts



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofbrokenhearts/pseuds/theprinceofbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pyro loves to bake! Sniper loves making Pyro happy. Fun stuff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lovely Day for Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Uhghughuhg I wrote this for my partner but I rlly liked how it came out soooo hERE U GO

The Pyro loved having days off. They loved when they could spend the day doing whatever they pleased, weather it be drawing or coloring or this. Baking. They loved to bake. 

They had taken control of the kitchen before anyone else was even awake on base, making cookies and cakes and sweets. All of the other merc's seemed thrilled when they woke up, a few of them replacing their normal breakfast for a slice of the pound cake the firebug had made first. 

It was around noon, now, and everyone was busy, especially Pyro, who had filled the counters of the kitchen with tons of sweets, waiting for somebody to wonder in.

When Sniper walked in, Pyro was delighted. They led him over to the table, making him sit down. He gave a questioning look, only to be met with a plate being sat down in front of him, piled high with cookies and sweets. 

The Pyro plucked a pink maccaroon off of the plate, tilting their head as they held it to the others lips. He chuckled at that. The li'l firebug wanted to feed him, did they? Alright, he'd play along. He opened his mouth, taking a big bite of the cookie and chewing it, swallowing it down with ease. 

He was fine with it at the second cookie. Fine at the first piece of cake. Fine with the fifth piece of cake. His pants maybe did seem just a touch to tight, but oh look, Pyro was fixing that, unbuttoning them and tugging down the zipper just enough for his belly to peak through. They giggled behind the mask before picking up another piece of cake, holding it up to the others lips.

"Py, com'on, you don't expect me to eat everythin' in here, do ya?" he said reluctantly, before taking another bite. He was already so full, but something about the cute little noises of happiness the other was making behind that mask just kept egging him on to eat more.

By the tenth piece of cake and 15th cookie, he started to feel just a little bit sick, and he had to turn his head away when the younger merc held out another sweet. 

"Can't do it, firebug, I'm sorry.." he said. Pyro made a little disappointed noise before perking up with an idea. 

"Hey, wot the hell are y--Fuck!" was all the Sniper was able to manage, Pyro having dropped to their knees to nuzzle his stomach and pull out his cock, rubbing and stroking him with gloved fingers. 

He didn't want to question this, it already felt so good, the slight pressure on his full stomach, the hand around his cock. He just let his head fall back as the other got to work. 

His head shot up in surprise when something warm and wet enveloped   
him, eyes darting down to see the Pyro had lifted their mask just enough to use their mouth on him, licking at the head lightly as they stroked along his base.

"Oh, fuck, Pyro..." he moaned, arching a bit off the chair when they dipped their head down, taking a bit over half his length into their mouth, before starting a rhythm of bobbing and sucking. 

They kept at it, using one hand to keep a pressure on the others stomach as they tried to bring him to completion. He was already beginning to get close, his hips starting to buck up. "Fuck, Py, I'm gonna--" he managed before spilling into their mouth.

They made a pleased noise when he finished, swallowing down his cum and keeping his cock in their mouth until he went soft. Then, they pulled off with a pop and tugged the mask back down, looking up at the other through the lenses. 

They stood as he tried to right himself, putting away his cock and looking back up. There was another piece of cake in his face. He sighed, giving a little grin and moving to take a bite. This wasn't something he disliked, not one bit.


End file.
